


for next time

by ottermo



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, Insomnia, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: When Jasmine can’t sleep, she finds that scrolling through Ruby’s Instagram selfies is much more fun than counting farm animals.
Relationships: Ruby Martinez & Jasmine Flores, Ruby Martinez/Jasmine Flores
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	for next time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago that I can’t even remember how it was supposed to end, but I found it today and tacked an ending on because I figure if I don’t post it before we get an actual s3 trailer I never will.
> 
> I also can’t remember who it was that I used to fangirl over Jasby with... but whoever you were, this is for you! (And sorry that I forgot you!)

[03:14] **Ruby:** Jasmine 

[03:14] **Ruby:** why are you online??

[03:14] **Jasmine:** Why are yooou online

[03:15] **Ruby:** as a recently kidnapped person, my body clock is not yet synched up with the outside world

[03:15] **Ruby:** I slept like the whole day. the rescue was very tiring 

[03:16] **Jasmine:** Oscar literally carried you 

[03:16] **Ruby:** because of how tiring it was 

[03:17] **Ruby:** your turn

[03:18] **Jasmine:**?

[03:18] **Ruby:** Why are you awake

[03:21] **Jasmine:** I keep to my own timetable

[03:21] **Jasmine:** no clock tells me what to do 

[03:21] **Ruby:** got it

[03:22] **Ruby:** so it wasn’t a clock told you to be liking my instagram posts from 7th grade 

[03:23] **Jasmine:** curse these beautiful stubby fingers 

[03:23] **Jasmine:** mama was just scrollin 

[03:24] **Ruby:** why was mama scrollin that far back. it was before my glo up, nobody needs to see those 

[03:25] **Jasmine:** boo the camera has loved you since birth 

[03:28] **Ruby:**..these things are easier to react to irl

[03:28] **Ruby:** but just so you know, proof to the contrary can be found on my mom’s facebook wall 

[03:28] **Jasmine:** brb 

[03:29] **Ruby:** damn it 

[03:35] **Jasmine:** {image} 

[03:35] **Jasmine:** the CHEEKS 

[03:36] **Ruby:** oh boy 

[03:41] **Jasmine:** Wait this one is better

[03:41] **Jasmine:** {image}

[03:42] **Ruby:** I knew it was going to be that one 

[03:43] **Jasmine:** do you still bathe together ;)

[03:44] **Ruby:** based on that premise mario would only bathe when he comes here during breaks 

[03:44] **Ruby:** ...actually that tracks

[03:45] **Ruby:** but no, no is the answer 

[03:47] **Jasmine:** {image} 

[03:47] **Jasmine:** lockscreen or homescreen or both?

[03:47] **Ruby:** ha 

[03:51] **Jasmine:** I’ve saved like 25 of them 

[03:51] **Jasmine:** {this message has been deleted} 

[03:51] **Ruby:** …. 

[03:51] **Ruby:** what do you mean For Next Time 

[03:52] **Jasmine:** huh??

[03:52] **Ruby:** im here holding my phone Jasmine. I saw it come in 

[03:52] **Ruby:** next time what?

[03:52] **Ruby:** next time i’m kidnapped? bc I’m really not planning to make it a regular thing 

[03:52] **Ruby:** next time you can’t sleep?

[03:59] **Ruby:** Jasmiiiiiine 

[04:00] **Ruby:** Jasmine

[04:03] **Ruby:** JAS 

[04:03] **Ruby:** MINE

[04:05] **Jasmine:** you’re so needy since you got kidnapped god 

[04:06] **Ruby:** I was always needy 

[04:06] **Jasmine:** fair 

[04:06] **Ruby:** but next time what?? 

[04:08] **Jasmine:** next time my dumbass brain tries to mindfuck me into thinking you’re dead! 

[04:08] **Ruby:** oh 

[04:08] **Ruby:** ohhhhhhhh 

[04:09] **Ruby:** sorry :s

[04:09] **Jasmine:** you had no input 

[04:09] **Jasmine:** my subconscious is more powerful than you will ever be 

[04:10] **Ruby:** i’ll allow that 

[04:10] **Ruby:** I more meant: sorry for being the type of person who gets kidnapped and gives you nightmares that I’m dead 

[04:11] **Ruby:** sidepoint: can brains mindfuck? feels like a tautology

[04:11] **Ruby:** or do I mean an autology? 

[04:12] **Jasmine:** see this is why I get these fears

[04:12] **Jasmine:** someday someone is going to hear you talking like that 

[04:12] **Ruby:** haha

[04:14] **Ruby:** jasmine 

[04:14] **Jasmine:** c’est moi 

[04:15] **Ruby:** i’m not dead

[04:15] **Jasmine:** good. 

[04:16] **Ruby:** to be honest looking that far back at my insta only proves that i wasn’t dead in 2015, so… 

[04:16] **Jasmine:** oh I wasn’t there for proof of life

[04:16] **Jasmine:** I find your instagram calming in general 

[04:17] **Jasmine:** it’s all those hazy filters 

[04:17] **Ruby:** rude. that’s just how I look. 

[04:18] **Jasmine:** you don’t need improving, the colours are just nice to look at 

[04:19] **Ruby:** thanks? 

[04:21] **Ruby:** and also 

[04:21] **Ruby:** thanks 

[04:21] **Jasmine:** for reminding you of your own mortality in the middle of the night?

[04:23] **Ruby:** for worrying about me. it’s kind of nice.

[04:23] **Ruby:** and any time you need me to confirm that I’m alive… just lmk 

[04:23] **Jasmine:** :) 

[04:24] **Jasmine:** {image} 

[04:24] **Ruby:** noo 

[04:25] **Jasmine:** this is your contact picture now 

[04:26] **Ruby:** one day i will find your baby pictures and revenge will be mine 

[04:27] **Jasmine:** you want baby pictures??? I have them. Baby Jazz was a DOLL 

[04:29] **Jasmine:** {image}

[04:29] **Jasmine:** {image}

[04:29] **Jasmine:** {image}

[04:30] **Jasmine:** {image}

[04:30] **Jasmine:** {image}

[04:30] **Jasmine:** {image}

[04:31] **Ruby:** wait wait. i’m IN one of these 

[04:32] **Ruby:** well kinda. number 5. the super pregnant lady in the back 

[04:32] **Ruby:** either it’s my mom or she has a secret twin 

[04:33] **Jasmine:** NO WAY 

[04:33] **Jasmine:** do you realise what this means 

[04:34] **Ruby:** you’re older than me? 

[04:34] **Jasmine:** it means you saw six pictures of the cutest baby ever born and all you could bring yourself to comment on was your own unborn self 

[04:35] **Jasmine:** SHALLOW, ruby

[04:35] **Ruby:** haha 

[04:35] **Ruby:** sorry 

[04:36] **Ruby:** you were very cute 

[04:36] **Jasmine:** yes. 

[04:36] **Jasmine:** it is kind of cool that’s our first photo together though 

[04:36] **Jasmine:** because otherwise it’s the first grade class portrait and that was not a good hair day 

[04:37] **Ruby:** for me?

[04:37] **Jasmine:** kudos. but no, actually for me. 

[04:37] **Jasmine:** I think I let my dad do it

[04:38] **Jasmine:** let’s just say paralysis has made little difference to his hairdressing skills 

[04:40] **Jasmine:** you can type haha, it was a joke 

[04:41] **Ruby:** oh good

[04:41] **Ruby:** I wasn’t sure 

[04:41] **Ruby:** haha 

[04:43] **Jasmine:** he’s usually the one who gets in my recurring dreams 

[04:43] **Jasmine:** so you’re in good company 

[04:44] **Ruby:** good dreams?

[04:46] **Jasmine:** the kind you want to go back in as soon as you wake up 

[04:47] **Jasmine:** but you can’t 

[04:47] **Jasmine:** so I never get to hear the end of what he’s saying 

[04:48] **Ruby:** :( 

[04:48] **Jasmine:** but yeah good dreams 

[04:49] **Jasmine:** so try and deliver better next time 

[04:49] **Ruby:** you said I had no input. just your subconscious 

[04:49] **Jasmine:** can’t hurt to expand the material it’s getting its ideas from 

[04:50] **Ruby:** true 

[04:51] **Ruby:** so 

[04:57] **Ruby:** wanna hang tomorrow?

[04:58] **Jasmine:** took you 6 minutes to write that huh? 

[04:59] **Ruby:** sometimes i just let it say ‘typing’ and hope you’ll interrupt me. you’re good at it 

[04:59] **Jasmine:** i am :) 

[05:00] **Jasmine:** well i’m in. for this hanging. but to be clear, are you referring to tomorrow or today

[05:01] **Ruby:** oh. today. 

[05:01] **Jasmine:** good 

[05:02] **Ruby:** :) 

[05:02] **Jasmine:** and to be even clearer - this is a date 

[05:02] **Ruby:** are you asking me or telling me?

[05:03] **Jasmine:** telling you. 

[05:03] **Ruby:** ok. well for the record if you were asking i would have said yes 

[05:05] **Jasmine:** i know :)

[05:10] **Jasmine:** well, i just dropped my phone on my face so i’m going to try and sleep. see you later 

[05:11] **Jasmine:** this was the best one by the way 

[05:11] **Jasmine:** {image} 

[05:12] **Ruby:** SIGH

[05:13] **Ruby:** see you later, Jasmine :)


End file.
